An ultrasonic testing device that inspects joint portions of a quadrangular pillar body by scanning the body with a first probe and a second probe, and a scanner having a three-axis drive shaft is known as a conventional ultrasonic testing device (see Patent Document 1, for example). In this ultrasonic testing device, the probes irradiate an outer surface of the quadrangular pillar body with ultrasonic waves.